leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Giovanni's Beedrill
| nature=Brave | type1=Bug | type2=Poison | media=special | evolution=2 | epnum=PS037 | epname=Golly, Golem! | numeps1=an unknown number of| numeps2=an unknown number of| firststagename=Weedle | secondstagename=Kakuna | firstevoep=PS001 | firstevoname=''Prior to'' A Glimpse of the Glow | prevonum=013 | evo1num=014 | evo2num=015 | secondevoep=PS001 | secondevoname=''Prior to'' A Glimpse of the Glow | current=With Giovanni | va=no | }} Giovanni's Beedrill (Japanese: サカキのスピアー Sakaki's Spear) is 's starter Pokémon in the Pokémon Adventures manga. He is level 70 and his Characteristic is "quick tempered." History Prior to the start of the series, caught when he was a at Viridian Forest when he was a young Pokémon Trainer. Sometime after this he evolved into a and then into Beedrill. Since then, Giovanni has used Beedrill as a reliable partner in many situations as the boss of Team Rocket. He notes that while he prefers to use Pokémon of his , his origins have given him a profound significance in his heart. Beedrill first appeared in Golly, Golem!, battling in Giovanni's Gym battle against . After Giovanni's defeated Red's Snor, he sent out Beedrill to corner Red with his stinger. Having Red trapped, Giovanni took the time to explain that he had read through each and every one of Red's decisions, ensuring that he would win. Asking Red to give up, Giovanni was surprised as Red released Aero from behind himself. Aero attacked with and defeated Beedrill with a single hit. In The Beedrill All and End All, Beedrill participated in Giovanni's battle against Lance at Cerise Island. Due to Lance surrounding himself and his Pokémon in an impenetrable bubble, Giovanni rolled Beedrill's Poké Ball underneath the main bubble. Beedrill came out of his ball and pierced the bubble with , dropping Lance into the middle of a net made by 's Kitty and entangling him. Beedrill then used his stinger to hold Lance at bay while Giovanni interrogated him. Despite this, Lance soon revealed that he had lured Giovanni into the center of the island on purpose in order to use his to activate his final plan. At the end of the , as revealed in a flashback in Omega Alpha Adventure 5, Blaise witnessed Giovanni taking the gems formed from the shattered Red and Blue Orbs. While Blaise intended to take them back, Giovanni sensed his presence and sent out Beedrill. He did not order him to attack however, as Blaise had retreated, having realized that he'd stand no chance against Giovanni. In It Takes Patience, Knowledge and a Really Quick Beedrill, Beedrill helped Giovanni capture . Using his Beedrill quickly backed Organism No. 2 into a corner, causing its to quickly lose energy. Thanks to this, Giovanni's was able to break the shield with , allowing Giovanni to capture it. In Omega Alpha Adventure 17, Beedrill appeared alongside Giovanni aboard his airship. Soon after, Beedrill was revealed to be able to Mega Evolve. Giovanni used his Mega Evolution to reveal that the meteoroid headed for Hoenn may be housing a Pokémon inside of it, since Mega Evolution can only be used in battle with another Pokémon. In Omega Alpha Adventure 21, Beedrill assisted in stopping the Grand Meteor Delta. Personality and characteristics Being 's first Pokémon, he and Beedrill have developed a strong bond that has lasted for years and he is often seen standing beside Giovanni. Despite not being Giovanni's , he prefers to use Beedrill, as he gives him a profound significance in his heart. He is fairly strong and is often used in Giovanni's battles, primary as a way to pin down his opponents. Moves used mod 2}}|0=Twineedle|1=Agility}} Adventures.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Twineedle|1=Agility}}}} Related articles Beedrill Category:Pokémon Adventures characters (Pokémon) Giovanni's Beedrill it:Beedrill di Giovanni